Facts:Truth
by Breeze8
Summary: This is a story where the girls participate in the old fashion game of Truth or Dare. With some fun results.This is to Celebrate International Day of Femslash July 19th, 2008. Femslash Jo/Blair


This is to Celebrate International Femslash Day July 19th, 2008

Title: Facts: truth

Jo woke early to work on her bike one morning. She got dressed quietly trying not to wake any of the other three girls that she bunked with. She finished with tying her shoes and she looked up to find a dreamy girl in the bed beside her. Blair's eyes were half open and her mouth tried to form a smile, while she mumbles a 'good morning'. Although, Jo, really couldn't understand it.

"Go back to sleep, it's early". She whispered. It didn't take much for the blonde to close her eyes and go back into a slumber. Jo smiled before getting up and leaving the room.

Jo wanted to have a bit of breakfast before heading out to her bike, so she reached into the cabinet removed the cereal from the cupboard before going to get the milk. She prepared her breakfast and made her way to the cafeteria.

Mrs. Garrett looked up from her writing, and gave the girl entering a big smile.

"Good morning, Jo". Jo was a bit surprised to see someone up this early.

"Morning Mrs. G."

"You're up early."

"Yeah, I wanted to tune-up my bike this morning. I have a bit of studying to do this afternoon, so I needed a head start." She sat down at the same table as her supervisor.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's raining out today and it's not supposed to let up until tonight sometime."

"Oh, sh…". Jo faded out not wanting to get into trouble this early in the morning.

"I hope you were going to say sugar."

"That's right." Then shovel a large spoon of cereal into her mouth.

The start of the day was a bit disappointing. Especially, since she got up so early. She was going to have to plan something else then.

After breakfast she decided to get a head start on her studies. Tootie and Natalie came down for breakfast when Jo was nearly finished with her studies.

"Hey, Jo! Good morning! What a wonderful morning it is!" Nat sat down at Jo, and Mrs. Garret's table, with her cold cereal.

"Not so good, it's raining out." Jo gave her the disappointing news.

"Oh Jo, rain doesn't make it a worse day, it's Saturday to start. No classes! There are always fun things to do inside."

"Yeah? Like what?" Jo asked before starting on her home work again.

"Oh, all sorts of things….games, art, cooking, ….."

"All right, all right, I get it! You're going to have a good day, no matter." She put her nose in her studies as a hint that the conversation is over. Natalie continued with Tootie.

"So, what are we going to today, this beautiful rainy day?" She began to munch on her cereal.

"I'm kind of with Jo, it's not such a wonderful day with the rain. I think I might as well start my home work after the breakfast too." She sat down beside Natalie. She took an extra look at Nat and added. "But maybe a game this afternoon would be good."

After the four women were finished with their meals they had to prepare the meal for the rest of the girls. Blair made her way down just as they were starting the preparations.

"Well, it's so nice of you to join us." Mrs. Garret gave her small dose of sarcasm.

The girls from the other dorms started to pour in as they finished preparing the meal for them. After the dishes were finished the four girls left to do there own thing the rest of the morning.

Mrs. Garrett was heading overnight to her last employment for a visit. The Drummond's were very close to her heart, especially little Arnold. It was him that she was invited for the weekend, for his 10th birthday.

With Mrs. Garrett gone for the weekend the girls were left to fend for themselves. The only one looking in on them periodically was the head master. The girls were forbidden to leave. They all recalled the last time they went out without permission and they didn't want to repeat that.

Blair and Jo were in the den reading their individual books when Tootie and Nat came through the doorway deep in a debate. Jo really didn't appreciate the interruption.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to read here!" She peaked her nose over the book.

"Hey Jo, Blair, Natalie and I were thinking, it would be fun to play a game. All of us, but Nat wants to play charades, I just think that is a boring game. I thought we could play Life." Blair spoke up with a twinkle in her eye.

"I've got one of my brilliant ideas!" She flipped back her hair and stared out at the other three. "I heard of this game that Steve played last weekend. We were going to play it but I had to get back before curfew. But he says it's a lot of fun."

"Well, what is it." Natalie got a little excited. If the older kids were playing it, it had to be fun.

"It's called truth or Dare." The others starred back with questioning faces.

"Well, how do you play it?" Jo was getting a little impatient.

"This was how it was explained to me. The first person asks 'truth or dare'. The other person responds with either. If truth is answered, the person is asked a question and they have to tell the truth, no matter what. But if the answer was dare, the other person is told to do something." She said it like that was all the explanation needed.

"Something? Like what?" Nat was excited but doubtful.

"I don't know like, something silly, like have them quack like a duck. Or tell them to rub your back. Anything really, and the 'have' to do it, or they lose." The other girls were silent for a time. They just weren't sure it was a game they wanted to play or even if it was going to be fun.

"But we tell each other everything." Tootie looked around at the other face, all of which were looking at everything but back at her. "Right? You guys don't really have secrets do you?" They were all silent again. "Well, then I do want to play this." Jo helped Tootie move the coffee table out of the way. Then they both sat on the floor.

"I am not sitting on the floor." Jo reached for a pillow off the sofa placed it on the floor where Blair was complaining and demanded.

"Just sit." Hearing the sternness, Nat sat as well.

"Oh, maybe we need some popcorn, or cookies?" Nat asked but upon looking at the anger in Jo's eyes decided to sit back down. "Or, maybe not."

"Can I go first? Oh, please, please?" Tootie looked at the older girls before seeing a nod from Jo. "Truth, or Dare,…ummm,…..Nat?" Her eyes landed on the perky brunette.

"Oh, what to choose….Truth, Dare, ….. Truth, Dare." She looked up to the ceiling trying to decide. "Hmm… Truth, or Dare." Jo got sick of the delay.

"Nat, just decide."

"Yeah, I'll choose….Truth." She sat up straighter and drummed her fingers on her cheeks, waiting for the question.

"Natalie, did you ever cheat on a test?" She smiled at her intelligent question.

"Umm, and you said I had to tell the truth huh?" Everyone yelled at her.

"Yes!" She jumped back a bit from the shock of the response.

"Okay, okay, yes." Nat hid her face behind both of her hands.

"You did?" Tootie asked the question but never did she think it was going to be a positive response. "When?"

"Oh it was back a couple of months ago. A History test, I took in cheat notes to the exam room." She felt so bad.

"Really?" Tootie, really couldn't believe it.

"Yes, really, and I'm still having nightmares about it." They all got silent then Blair spoke up.

"Nat, I think you go next. You can ask anyone."

"Okay, Truth or Dare….." She looked at each individual face. First upon Jo, she couldn't imagine asking her anything, she was afraid of the look she was getting. She couldn't ask back to Tootie, which left Blair. "Blair."

"Yes. Um… I mean…Truth." She looked a little nervous, but what could she possibly be asked by a child, like Nat.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Jo looked at her as if to kill her.

"Well," She flipped her hair with her hand. "Let's see, there's Jim, Sam, and Robert."

"A number Blair, not the whole list." Jo wasn't sure this was such a great idea.

"Okay, umm, I think it's 17…no 18. Yes, I had 18, oh I mean 19, I'm seeing Scott right now." Tootie and Nat starred at Blair with their mouths open.

"Wow." They both responded in unison.

"Well, I did start out young. The mayor's son was my first boyfriend, I was 8, I think. I get to ask the next question. Jo, Truth or Dare?" Jo was the last of the four so it was only fair. "Not that I want to know anything about Motorcycles or anything. And you know little else."

"Dare." Jo said it to show Blair up. The two younger of the girls were shocked.

"Jo, how daring of you." Nat was impressed.

"Yeah well, what could Blair do?" Blair then took that as a challenge.

"Then why don't you……go get the strawberries and the chocolate sauce in the refrigerator I bought this week. And feed them to me while we play." Blair fluttered her eyes, and smiled at her request. Jo normally wouldn't do the demand, but it was part of the game and she was not going to lose to the rich snob. The other two girls giggled as Jo left into the kitchen.

"Blair, you sure did pick a good one for her." Tootie congratulated the blonde.

In order for the game to continue when Jo got back, she would have to sit beside the receiver of the delectable treats. The heavyset girl moved her pillow to swap with the tougher older girl. The two young girls put their heads together and whispered.

"This s so much fun." One squeezed the others arm, as they giggled again.

When the brunette came back into the sitting room she had the bowl of chocolate sauce and one bowl of strawberries.

She noticed as she walked into the room that the seats have changed slightly so she would be seated by the dare winner.

The other two looked on in silence with mouths open. Watching as the first chocolate covered strawberry was placed upon the blondes lips. The luscious lips opened to receive the juicy morsel. The blonde haired woman smiled at the look of the brunette.

"Now Jo, it's not that bad." She couldn't help but rub it in. As the next strawberry dipped in chocolate reached her mouth, she noted how romantic it would be if Jo was a man. By the third strawberry she had to admit it was a bit erotic to be fed by someone even if it was a girl, and Jo.

The game continued on while Jo occasionally treated the blonde. It was Jo's turn to ask.

"Tootie, Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth." She spoke with a tiny voice.

"Okay, let's see." She fed one more strawberry to Blair while she thought. She did get an idea just from the scene before her. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Tootie couldn't believe what was asked. She sat still and stunned.

"Well," looking over at Nat, "we were just practicing. We both haven't even kissed a boy. We wanted to know how it felt. Not that it was gay or anything."

"Oh, what did you say that for?" Nat was very upset as she stood to leave.

"Nat, where are you going? I didn't even say it was you…it was only a kiss…I'm sorry." Tootie touched her arm to get her to sit back down again.

"We all did it to something or another…arm, pillow. It's not that bad." Jo tried.

"Well, besides me." Blair grabbed a strawberry herself.

"Come on Blair, you never kissed a girl?" Jo was pushing the issue.

"Nnoo, I do have my many boyfriends." She flipped her hair. "Why would I want to kiss a girl, when I have all of them?" Giving her smug smile. Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Never?" Tootie insisted.

"Well, there was that time, it front of my mirror. I looked so pretty, I kissed myself." The other three girls rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. Lets continue…Nat are you still in?" Natalie nodded her head while she got comfortable again. "Who's next?"

"I think I need another strawberry, with chocolate sauce." She opened her mouth up. Jo sighed but obliged with another.

"Oh, I think I'm up again." Tootie was a bit exited.

"Go ahead."

"Blair, Truth or Dare." Tootie was thinking in her head, say dare, please, please please, say dare.

"I guess I'll say Dare." Tootie was bouncing off her pillow.

"I want you to kiss Jo." The look Jo gave her was almost enough for her to take it back, but wouldn't.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Blair, it's the game, you can't not do a Dare." Tootie was insisting. Jo on the other hand was very quiet. Natalie was again excited about the game. Just to see the self assured girl that is her peer get uncomfortable was good.

Blair thought for a minute before moving onto her knees.

"Okay, if I have to." Deep inside she was almost looking forward to it. But Blair wasn't going to be laughed at so she was going to save face as best she could, and gave Jo a quick peck on the cheek.

"I meant on the lips." Tootie was trying to correct the misunderstanding.

"That is not what you said. You just said to kiss Jo, not where." The blonde gave a smirk toward the younger girl, knowing she was correct, and she got out of it. But Blair wasn't sure it was what she preferred. It would have been something to try. If nothing else, to see Joes reaction.

"Oh, that's not fair." But she knew it was true. She pouted a few seconds before looking over at her pal, Nat. Their eyes met and Tootie tried to give her a message. Natalie got the message loud and clear, she was going to be the one to get Blair, in a big way.

"Natalie, truth or dare?" Nat was afraid to say dare but she wanted to prove to the older girls that she was as grown up as them. So she went for it.

"Dare."

"Okay, I have one. Call Mr. Bradley and ask him if his refrigerator is running." Natalie knew the joke and she was defiantly not ready to do something so..tricky. She sat with her mouth wide and sputtered.

"What? You want me to call Mr. Bradley and say what? That's not going to happen. No way. Awn..ah." She shook her head from side to side.

"So you want to lose then?" Blair knew it was a challenge for the younger girl.

"Come-on Nat, you can do this … don't quit." Tootie encouraged her best friend.

"This is so not right." She was going to do it. She could do this. As the girl picked the phone up to dial the number her hands were literally shaking.

"Hello," her voice was shaking as well, "Mr. Bradley I was wondering, if your refrigerator was running?" She was silenced and then replied. "Yes Mr Bradley, it is me. Yes sir, I will report to you first thing Monday morning. Yes, sir, I will tell Mrs. Garret what I did. Yes, sir, good night." She hung the phone up, sat down before telling that Mr. Bradley was giving her a good talking to and Mrs. Garrett is going to know too. Guys, I am in so much trouble. Thanks to Blair."

"Sorry Nat, I didn't know he would recognize you. Maybe you should have disguised your voice more? I'll try and talk to him in the morning. Use by Warner charm." She gave her signature Blair smile. "I'll tell him I put you up to it."

The game continued and went around the circle a few times. Everyone was still in a daze over Nat getting in trouble and they all chose Truth. That is until it reached Nat once more and she asked Blair. Remembering the original dare for Blair, and wanting to be as tough on Blair as possible, she was hoping Blair would choose Dare.

"Blair, truth or dare?" Natalie didn't expect it but is was nice to hear the response.

"Dare." The younger girl looked over at her friend. Tootie, looked back at her friend and raised her eyebrows to signal her to add to her earlier Dare for the older girl. She got a response of almost a devious smile.

"I want you to kiss Jo. This time it has to be on the lips," The two younger girls huddle together.

"Good going, Nat. You are so smart sometimes." Nat looked to the ceiling.

"Well, what can I say". They brought the conversation to a close almost forgetting where it all came from.

"Well." Nat had to rub it in, encouraging the two older girls to complete the dare.

"No Way! I am not kissing Blair. Certainly not on the lips." Jo raised her voice to object.

"Jo, I am not going to lose this game, so pucker up."

"No."

"Jo, you are going to let everyone know you are a loser? Because I will be sure to let everybody know that you were unable to conquer the challenge. Poor, little Jo," she looked over at the other girls to continue. "Afraid of a little kiss. But it's okay, you are not as tough as I had thought. I guess the game is over." She started to raise from her seat on the floor before Jo spoke up in a squeak.

"All right, all right," Jo huffed.

Blair leaned forward with a self satisfied smile on her face. The kiss started with the touch of the lips but changed to a small opened mouth one. Their tongues touched slightly in the orifice of the tomboy's mouth. The feminine one was enjoying the kiss a bit too much, so she decided this was long enough and began to end the sensual touch. While Blair was pulling back, Jo pushed back in trying to deepen it once again.

When they finally did pull apart Jo opened her eyes to the woman before her, she did not remember putting her arms around the other and quickly tore her arms away and looked everywhere except at the blonde or the other girls in the room.

"Well, well, well," that was all the chubby brunette could get out before Jo stood and proclaimed the game over…at least for her.

"I quit." It was late anyhow so there was no objections. Although the two youngest had a deep conversation to have. When the blonde slowly moved out of the room the two remaining started their private conversation.

"Oh, did you believe it?" The older one exclaimed.

"Uh huh, what do you think?" The youngest one asked. They were both excited but didn't really understand why. Meanwhile upstairs Blair sot out Jo.

"Jo?" She peaked around the doorjamb to find the brunette seated on her

bed with her head down. "Jo, are you all right?" The only response she

got was a slight nod. She sat down opposite her friend onto her own

bed. There was a long silence.

"Jo, I'm sorry." Blair didn't think it would effect the poor girls

feelings this much. She had figured it would be an embarrassment and

then the tough girl would shrug it off. Her friend sometimes enemy

would be screaming at her by now. This sullen attitude was a bit of a

surprise. "I didn't mean …." The brunette lifted her head to speak, but

in a quiet voice.

"That's the problem Blair….it did." Blair a bit confused.

"It did what? What's wrong?" She was becoming more concerned by the

minute. Although normally causing some chaos in this girl's life was a

pleasure she wasn't taking any this time.

"Never mind…it's nothing." The blonde wasn't about to let it go after

the start.

"No Jo, it must be something. If you're afraid the other kids will say

anything, I'm sure one of your looks will scare them silent." Expecting

a smile over her joke but received none she changed seats and sat

beside the other. Placing an arm around her. "Jo, it's all right. You

can tell me, I am here for you." Pulling the other girls into a one-arm

hug, she waited a few, hoping for her friend to open up to her.

"Blair, I don't want to talk about it." She spoke down into her lap and

tried to pull way from the embrace. "Leave me alone." When she fought a

bit longer but having no success, spoke more firmly. "Get off of me."

The dark haired girl struggled to free herself, but the blonde would

not let go. The movement was so strong and active she decided to push

her down onto the bed with as much grace as the act would allow.

Climbing on top of her strong friend to hold her in place.

Jo had no choice in the matter but to look up at the blue eyes that

watched her. Both girls were out of breath but the brunette was a

little surprised at the strength of the blonde.

"Please, talk to me." Before she could receive a response for her question she was flipped onto her back. In turn she was the one looking up into chocolate eyes, starring down on her. With chests heaving the Jo dipped down to take another taste of the luscious lips from just an hour ago. Although a little surprised the recipient of this truthful kiss she responded to it. Blair, the experienced kisser as she is had never received a kiss quite like this one.

"Jo." She looked up and fluttered her eyelashes at the other girl.

"Blair, I liked the kiss during the game. That is what is the matter."

"Well, I liked the one we just had." In the middle of trying to remove herself off of Blair, the statement stopped her in her still.

"You did?" With a slight nod and a dazzling smile, the blonde reached up to pull the brunette into another long kiss. Right before their lips touched Blair whispered.

"I could handle another too."


End file.
